


[尾号三]已读不回5-7

by Liaishere



Series: 已读不回 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaishere/pseuds/Liaishere
Relationships: 尾号三
Series: 已读不回 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873201
Kudos: 9





	[尾号三]已读不回5-7

05  
第二天罗渽民醒来的时候，摸起枕边手机一看，已经是早上九点多。

他在浴室里冲个热水澡，很快清醒过来，穿好衣服出了屋才发觉竟然一个人都没有——想来是昨天玩得太尽兴，远没睡够。罗渽民走到厨房里，自顾自摆弄起咖啡机，慢慢悠悠压了8杯espresso，仰头一口气喝掉，这下身体和精神一起醒透。

他独自在屋里溜达，脚踩着窗外阳光投射下来的影，一步一步走在长廊，耳边慢慢听到些声响，罗渽民把脚步放轻，发觉昨天看到的那间房间，门仍旧半掩着——

床上的玩偶被人丢在地上，有人伸手去捡，指尖刚碰到就被身后人拖着拽回去。

罗渽民第一次听李帝努把嗓音压得那么低：“专心点。”

黄仁俊完全被他压在身体下面，胸口贴着一双蝴蝶骨，很缓慢地顶。

“你把我玩偶弄掉了。”黄仁俊说。他湿透了——身上罩着一层薄汗，从发丝包裹到脚趾，甚至是开口的声音，都像刚淋过一场雨。

“那怎么办？”李帝努闷闷地笑起来，伸手把黄仁俊翻过来，低头蹭他肩窝。

黄仁俊眼角飞一点红，好像真的因为玩偶被丢掉而受了委屈，偏偏又往始作俑者怀里躲，抬腿去勾李帝努的腰，手臂搭上他肩膀，把人拉下来一下一下吻。

屋里只有两个人唇齿交缠的声响，黄仁俊忽然拖长音调呻吟一声，而后整个人被带着由慢到快地喘息起来。他仰起头侧过脖颈，青筋崩起，手指攥住身下的床单，一点一点收紧，指尖因为失血而变白，像布料颜色沾染他皮肤。

他在一点一点被打开，被从里到外大力地撬掉开关，于是声音失控，表情失控，最后包括自尊也失控，磕磕绊绊地开始祈求：“快——快点，快。”

高潮时黄仁俊流泪了，眼睛彻底变得红通通的。李帝努抱他在怀里，从眉心慢慢吻下来，一直吻到他受伤的手指。黄仁俊把手指在李帝努嘴唇上点一下，他嗓子哑了，说话听起来沙沙的，好像很抱歉地说：“我刚才，叫太大声了……会不会被听到？”

“不会，”李帝努说，“而且我跟你打赌，现在还没人起床。”

两个人都笑起来，笑着笑着又吻到一起。

罗渽民看他们如同天鹅一样交颈呢喃，声音全部吞没在唇齿间，无法被第三个人听到，转身无声离开。

快十二点的时候，朴志晟来敲罗渽民屋门：“渽民哥，醒了吗？我们房间里的热水器坏掉了，你这边的好着吗？”

罗渽民很快打开门，看朴志晟头发乱糟糟的，完全就是刚睡醒的样子，问：“辰乐呢？”

“下楼去洗澡了。东赫哥房间也没热水，是不是二楼都有问题，哥你这边能用吗？”

“我这边倒是好着的，我刚用过。你快进去洗吧，我去看看是怎么坏了。”

罗渽民走出门，看到李东赫昨晚睡得那间房间门开着，李帝努和他正在浴室里面研究热水器，便开口问：“就这两个出问题吗？那我去另一间看看。”

“好，你先去看，仁俊下楼去取工具了。”李帝努说。

罗渽民应声走进另一间房间，拧开淋浴龙头，冷水落下来，砸在他衣服上一点。等了一会儿，水还是不热，这时候黄仁俊拿着工具箱走了进来。见他准备进浴室，罗渽民伸手挡了一下：“别站进来了，地上湿了。”

“……好。”黄仁俊听他这么说，也就没再往进走，把工具箱递进去。

罗渽民开始拆卸零件检查，耳边听见黄仁俊同他寒暄：“睡得还好吗？”

罗渽民摆弄着热水器，笑一下，说：“不怎么好。”

“是认床吗？”黄仁俊问他。

“不是，”罗渽民手上动作停一下，转头看黄仁俊，很无奈地说：“昨天凌晨那会儿，辰乐和志晟两个人也不知道怎么忽然来精神，凑一起打游戏，我在隔壁听得一清二楚。”

黄仁俊脸忽地红了：“啊……是吗？”

“嗯，”罗渽民说，“屋子挺好，就是隔音好像差了点。”

“改天……改天换个门，大概能好些。”黄仁俊说。

罗渽民没接话，伸手将淋浴头重新打开。他站得近，也不管水珠怎么沾湿衣服，伸手去试水温，过了一会儿，转头对黄仁俊说：“好了。”

“这样就好了吗？所以是哪里出问题了？”

“哪儿都没事儿，根本就没坏。大概是安装的时候工人没用心，冷热水装反了，本来应该朝左边是热水，装成右边了。志晟他们洗澡的时候也没有换个方向试试，所以就以为坏了。”罗渽民一边说，一边伸手脱掉身上已经湿透的黑色t恤，卷起来擦擦头发。他把湿了的头发一把捋到后面，看向站在门口望着自己的黄仁俊，说，“方向不对，努力白费。你说呢？”

06  
临走的时候，钟辰乐赖在沙发上，懒洋洋地嘟囔：“真不想走，好久好久没有大家凑齐在一起玩了。”

罗渽民伸手揉揉他脑袋，呼噜小猫一样，语气也像哄小孩儿：“这不都回来了，以后有的是机会，”他看向周围，提议道，“不如这样吧，八月十三号，我生日，我们再聚一次，这次就来我家好了。”

“对呀！渽民哥要过生日了么，要再聚一次的！”钟辰乐立刻开心起来，“哥，我要把这三年的礼物全部给你补回来。”

“到底我们谁是哥哥啊？”罗渽民笑，“你这语气，听起来比我更像哥哥了。”

生日会当天，罗渽民在自己屋子里办了小派对。他才回国，许多国内朋友都没有来得及见，因此借这个由头，发出去许多邀请。钟辰乐和朴志晟一早就来了，放下礼物就说饿，罗渽民笑他们两个不是来参加生日派对，分明是来以物换物的。两个小孩儿乐淘淘的，被说了也不恼，钻进厨房觅食去了。

李东赫很快也到了，站在一边等罗渽民和来客们一一打完照面，才把人拉到一边，问：“我哥我嫂子呢？还没到吗？”

罗渽民听到这个称谓愣一下，很轻笑一声，问李东赫：“你倒是叫得挺积极，当着人面也这么叫吗？”

“他俩不是快办仪式了么，往后可能这么叫，”李东赫看了看罗渽民，“——你瞪我干嘛啊，那总得有个称呼吧，不然叫什么？”

罗渽民把眼神收回来，问：“日子定了吗？”

“说是圣诞前后吧，总归今年就要办。”李东赫笑一下，说，“那时候，我看八成能碰上下雪，你知道吗？下雪天娶回来的，娘娘命。”

罗渽民手里酒杯转转，笑着问：“怎么，你还怕关系不好处吗？”

“我是替李帝努头疼——黄仁俊学服装设计出身，回国立刻给安排了一个工作室。这都没什么，店铺非要开到巷子角，你说这犯文艺病的不知道怎么做生意就算了，李帝努也跟不懂一样。我一问，说是因为黄仁俊喜欢店铺门前那株垂丝海棠。”李东赫无可奈何地笑，叹了口气，最后盖棺定论地说，“就是惯得没边了。”

罗渽民像是漫不经心般开口道：“你就省省心吧。这事情，如人饮水，冷暖自知。再者说，酒香不怕巷子深，说不好人家手艺好呢？”

“手艺好不好不知道，驭夫绝对有一套。”李东赫说完凑到罗渽民耳边嘀咕一句，罗渽民听了笑着推他，两个人笑成一团。

“啧，说曹操曹操到。”李东赫说。罗渽民脸上还挂着笑，见李帝努跟黄仁俊进了门。二人走在一起，实打实的登对，因为来参加派对，都稍微穿的正式些——大到同款不同色的衬衣，小到脖上挂的配饰，仔细看来处处都在向外人宣告主权。罗渽民笑着将人从头看到脚，瞥见他们交握的手。

“渽民，生日快乐。”李帝努先开了口，罗渽民道了声谢，李帝努将手里的礼物递给他，说，“我不太会挑礼物，想着要送就送个你平时也用得上的，就让仁俊从自己店里给你选了两条领带，我蹭他的光，就当是我们一起送给你的。”

李东赫在一边揶揄：“渽民戴上了，那还不成了免费广告。”

“我这——”罗渽民拿过礼物，笑得有点难为情，“真不好意思说，我回来什么都没置办，其实现在连套合身的西服都没有，想搭配都没得配。”

“你要不嫌弃，可以去仁俊那边做几套。”李帝努提议道。

“是吗？”罗渽民看向站在一边一直没开口的黄仁俊，笑意漫过眼睛，开玩笑般说，“那我可要问问——黄先生手艺说得过去吧？”

黄仁俊听了这句，眼神在罗渽民身上停了一会儿，又仰头去看李帝努，两个人对个眼神，这才接起罗渽民的话，说得也跟玩笑似的：“罗先生要是不满意，让Jeno出钱，给你重新找人做。”

罗渽民没想过他这么说，闻言看向李帝努，对方一双眼睛弯下去：“好啊，”他伸手抱住黄仁俊，把人拉近一点，贴着黄仁俊耳朵说，“那麻烦黄先生要争气点，用心做。”

李东赫一边摆着手别过头，一边说：“诶诶诶，注意影响，腻歪死了。”

罗渽民用盛满眼眶的笑意掩护他将视线下移一点，看到李帝努手仍在黄仁俊腰间搭着，嘴上附和道：“真是，腻歪死了。”

被念的二人低下头尴尬地抿嘴角，罗渽民无声一笑，又转头去看李东赫，对方撇撇嘴，悄悄跟他用口型说了三个字——

娘娘命。

07  
这家手工制西服的门店正如李东赫说的那样，实在不好找，罗渽民车开到巷子口，下车走进去，快尽头才看见那株正开得好的垂丝海棠——胭脂色花瓣如层层剪彩，细梗倒垂，当真漂亮。罗渽民在门前站了会儿，这才伸手推开门。门框上挂着的黄铜铃铛发出脆响，很快走过来一名店员，客客气气对罗渽民说：“您好，欢迎光临。”

“你好，”罗渽民冲店员点点头，向里面望一眼，“我是来找人的，你们老板——”

他话音没落，就听见里屋那边传来脚步声，黄仁俊走出来，见了他笑了笑，很客气说了句：“来啦，”他叫过店员，“过来跟这位先生量一下具体尺寸，”说完又转头看罗渽民，微微偏一点头，问：“准备做什么呢？西服？衬衫？”

黄仁俊穿了件白色立领衬衫，袖子挽起来露出手腕跟一半小臂，黑色西裤笔直。他头发放下来，遮住一点眉眼，鼻梁上依旧架着那副黑色半框眼镜，配上现在这个公事公办的样子，正合适。

罗渽民站直身板，眼睛盯着店员手脚利索地给自己量尺码，回答道：“西装做三套，衬衫要一打，只要纯色。”听到黄仁俊跟店员吩咐下去，他不咸不淡地开口道，“屋外海棠，你栽的？”

黄仁俊手上拿个本子，原本低着头写写画画的，听了这句抬头往屋外的海棠花那边看一眼，说：“那个啊，不是的，原本就有，”他解释说，“其实是为了那个才把店选在这里。”

“嗯。”罗渽民挑眉点点头，空了两秒说，“现在不是最好的时候。”

“什么？”

“这时候的垂丝海棠还是少点味道，原本是该结果子的时候，扭着劲儿开花，”罗渽民很轻笑一声，“开不好也开不长。”

“……是吗？我都不知道，就是觉得好看。”盛夏，一丝风也没有，店面里空调温度因此刻意调低几度。黄仁俊一边笑着，一边将手掌贴在裤缝上，抓皱了衣料——他掌心湿了。

“你跟他去我家那天，可能天也晚了，没看见院子里面的树——也是垂丝海棠，快落果了。改天我腌好果子，送给你们尝尝。”

“好。”黄仁俊说，像已经含了一颗海棠果在嘴里，酸味悄悄漫过味蕾，他的语气软了下来。

二人说话间，店员已经很快将尺码整理好。黄仁俊从店员手里接过本子，看到数据以后，他愣了一下神儿。

看他表情变了，罗渽民走进他，问：“怎么？有什么问题吗？”

“好像……”黄仁俊笑了一下，有点诧异的样子，“跟Jeno的尺码怎么都一样？”

罗渽民凑过去看着本子上的各个数字，问：“那要重新量吗？”

“再量一下吧，”黄仁俊从店员手里边拿过软尺，说，“进来我操作间，我帮你来量吧，”他自顾自念叨，“总觉得不太对。”

“好。”罗渽民很配合地跟在黄仁俊身后走进里屋，重新站好。黄仁俊拿着软尺站在他身后去丈量肩宽，声音从罗渽民耳后传过来，带着笑意说：“肩膀确实一样宽，一点都不差。”罗渽民也笑笑，看黄仁俊低头将本子放在身后操作台上，记好尺码后又转过来站在自己面前，拉直尺子在腰上比量，他低头看数字的时候，罗渽民也低下头，开口问：

“给他做过衣服了吗？”

“之前没做过，现在在做了，”黄仁俊错过身，眼睛不看罗渽民，站到他身侧，小声道，“这里，手抬一下。”

罗渽民抬起手臂，仍是低着头，他去寻黄仁俊的眼睛，只看见一排细密睫毛颤动，他忽然开口：“那照着他要的样式，给我也做一套吧。”

“那个是，”黄仁俊卡住了，手上动作都停下来了，还是没抬头，“是做来准备——”

罗渽民脚下一厘米一厘米地挪，靠近他，问；“嗯？预备做什么的？”

“是礼服。”

“你跟他的礼服吗？”

“……是。”

罗渽民看黄仁俊手上的卷尺被他揪得死紧，他脚步近一点，黄仁俊就退一点，只死死盯着地面上罗渽民步伐的轨迹，一直退到腰背磕上身后的操作台，很轻一声，他却抖一下。

“那我可以有一套吗？我也想穿那套，”罗渽民听到面前人的呼吸声，又短又急，仍旧四平八稳地打着商量，“一样的尺码，我也要一套，好不好？”

黄仁俊没回答他的话，啪的一下合上本子，像是在跟空气交流，自顾自说：“好了，三套西服，一打衬衫，都要纯色。两周后你来取。”

他转身要走，罗渽民比他更快，一把从身后拦住他的腰，将人固定在自己怀里，自上而下压制住黄仁俊。罗渽民似乎很乐意听到他呼吸过快的声音，很愉快地笑了一声，贴在黄仁俊耳边问：“为什么跑呢？”

黄仁俊挣一下，没挣开，汗珠顺着鬓角落，脸色也沉下来，很快地说：“你放开。”

罗渽民手在他腰间流连：“你答应，我就放开。”

黄仁俊着急了，伸手去扳罗渽民箍着自己的手臂，还没使两下力，被人一把转过来，后腰紧紧抵着操作台。罗渽民手抬起他下巴，一言不发地吻上去，另一只手直接将黄仁俊的衬衣撩开，顺着他背脊将人压向自己。他不给黄仁俊任何反应时间，一把抽掉他腰间皮带，在对方呼叫的前一秒再次加深了吻，将所有脱口而出的荒唐堵了回去。

罗渽民伸手握住黄仁俊的性器，感受对方在自己手中慢慢软了筋骨，推拒的双手失去力气转而攥住了自己衣襟，当做浑身上下唯一的支撑。接吻时罗渽民始终睁着眼，他在黄仁俊快喘不过气时分开唇，对方很快低下头抵在他肩膀上，声音闷在嗓子里，呜呜咽咽的。罗渽民像揉碎一朵花一样揉碎了黄仁俊，让他在冷气开足的房间里变得汗涔涔。

罗渽民在黄仁俊的颤栗中咬上他耳垂，耳鬓厮磨间开口，他声音里面充满怜悯，低低地说：“宝贝儿小点声，要被别人听到了。”

黄仁俊在射精时死死咬住嘴唇，下巴磕在罗渽民肩膀上。操作间内很静，只剩他的喘息声，每呼吸一次，大脑就宕机般重复一次这句话。

他是被罗渽民用这句话干到高潮。

*存档用


End file.
